The Family of Lilith Fenton
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Only eleven years ago, Danny's wife and daughter Lilith died, or so he thinks. Lilith lives at an orphanage and wonders if she'll ever meet her real family. She soon has ghost powers & must go to one person who can teach her, her father. Lilith POV DxP
1. Prologue: the start of a freaky day

**Ok, here's my prologue to my fan fiction. I've heard of movies when like a hero quits because something happens and is not willing to continue their heroism. I decided it would be interesting to know about Danny if he suddenly found out he had a daughter whom he thought had died. This is gonna be from Lilith's point of view since you're talking about a girl looking for her father if you know what I mean. Review please!!**

I always had feelings inside of me. Like I could hear someone speaking to me. Telling me that my family is around and to not stay here in this orphanage. I always asked myself the same question. Who're my parents? What do they look like? Do they love me or hate me? Most of all, why did they leave me? I'm gonna be twelve pretty soon and I still can't find the answers to the questions. My orphanage teacher Mrs. Sanchez has been taking care of me for years and I've been best friends with Ben for like ever and Shela for two years now. Everyday I would wish there was a sign telling me who my parents were. I've heard of the great stories of Danny Phantom. The great hero of Amity Park eleven years ago. He quit his job for the reason that has something to do with the death of the family, who knows. He turned what was called Fenton Works to a restaurant called "Phantom Grill". We rarely see him in ghost form anymore and don't even know if he can still go ghost or not. I feel sorry for him, but sometimes pass by his restaurant and even go to hang with my friends. I always feel that I somehow feel connected to him, like . . . I don't know, like there's something between us that's very close. I never knew why, at least not till now. I just got up and found myself sinking through the floor.

"Ahh!!!" I screamed as he got my feet off the floor, "ok Lilith, calm down, you didn't go through the floor, just your imagination."

Before I knew it, I went through the closet door.

"Oh my freakin gosh, this is really weird," I said freaking out. You'd freak out too if you found yourself going through your own closet door.

I opened the door and took a deep breath, this was so scary. I decided that it was probably just an allusion from just waking up. I went downstairs to go eat. Although, I was still spooked by the fact that I sank through the floor and went through my closet door. I was supposed to meet my friends at the park for the Pep Rally. I was still preparing for my "Ghost Freedom" protest. Whenever I do a protest, Mrs. Sanchez tells me, "You put up so many Rallies, you'll turn yourself into a lawyer." I always laugh at that part, I'm not sure who I want to be, but I'm sure I'll find out pretty soon. When I was finished with my breakfast, I put up my hair in pigtails, put on my blue overalls over my red T-shirt, and put on my red shoes. I know it's weird for an eleven-year-old to wear pigtails, but I like them and that's that. I never knew where I got my violet eyes from, who knows. I was on my way out the door.

"By Mrs. Sanchez, I'm gonna be hanging with my friends," I said.

"Ok, have fun," smiled Mrs. Sanchez.


	2. My ghost powers

**Wow, I got alot of reviews from this story, why can't there be this many reviews in Star Eclips of the Moon? WHY!?! Ok, I'm calm now, here's the next one. Review please!!**

I was at the park with my friends on our normal Pep Rally. I tell them everything, they're like my secret keepers. Ben was always with me all the way. He had a little seven-year-old sister named Tiffani. She was always into technology like her dad and carried a PDA twenty-four-seven. His mother was a ghost hunter who was always patrolling. For some reason, they never when to "Phantom Grill" nor even had anything to do with Danny Phantom. It was like they never wanted to talk about him nor even liked him, it was so weird. I told my friends of my problems with Marian, don't even get me started.

"Why does she always think that she's all that. If you ask me, I think she's just jealous that I got a higher grade then her," I said.

"She's just a drama queen, what does she know?" Smiled Shela, "are you sure you'll get some people here?"

"I'm sure, I got out the fliers and we're so gonna be on the Newspapers this time," I smiled as Ben started giggled.

"Dude, you always have to put up Rallies about the Ghost Freedom?" Smiled Ben.

"Yep, the ghosts deserve to be citizens too and not just some random ghost halfa who's protected by their mayor," I said.

"Those Guys in White are so annoying girlfriend. I mean they always invade the Phantom Grill just because they feel that Danny's carrying some ecto samples or something," complained Shela, "they're not gonna find anything and have no business to go into that stupid restaurant."

"Got that right, but there's nothing we can do except make more protesting Rallies," I said, "now I need streamers, I'll be right back."

I went to get some streamers and then something happened. I saw something glowing around my hips and came up to the top of my head. When I opened my eyes, I saw green overalls over a grayish-blue T-shirt, some gray-blue shoes, white hair in pigtails, and tanish skin that made me almost look as dark as Mrs. Sanchez's skin. She told me her parents were from Mexico and was somehow born in United States. I was freaked out completely about what I just saw.

"Ok, this is just a dream, I'm not really a ghost," I told myself, trying to not believe that I just turned to some freaky ghost.

I then saw those Guys in White pointing their guns at me.

"Looks like we've got a new target K," smiled Operative O.

"Oh crud," I panicked as she started running and tried to dodge the shots, "AHH!!!"

I kept running and then heard a shot as I felt something painful on my back and sent me crashing inside a bush. My hair was caught in the branches.

"Stupid bush," I complained as I heard my braids snap off and when I got out, my hair was completely a mess and my hair was down to my shoulders.

I saw the ecto shots coming over my head as I ducked then jumped out of the bushes and saw Phantom Grill ahead of me. Danny was protected by the government, there's no way those guys would get me there. I ran inside. Actually, I fazed inside and saw Danny washing tables. He had a white T-shirt, some brown pants, and red and white shoes. His hair was a mullet and had blue eyes. He didn't even notice I was around til I went into the kitchen, then he looked up where I just went to and then heard the Guys in White coming into his restaurant. He glared at them, I wasn't happy either and I can see why.

"Didn't you already search my restaurant three days ago?" Glared Danny.

"We saw a ghost girl enter your restaurant," said Operative K.

"I didn't see anyone coming," declared Danny.

"You maybe protected by the mayor, but we can arrest you for hiding ecto activity," said Operative K.

"Unless you have a search warrant, I suggest you leave my restaurant," glared Danny.

"Or what?" Glared Operative O.

Danny narrowed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. You see the Guys in White being thrown onto the streets and Danny shot a ghost ray on their butts and they landed in the garbage.

"AND STAY OUT!!!" Shouted Danny as she slammed the door.


	3. Training

**Oh man, I loved the last part lol, it was so funny. That'll teach those guys who to mess with. Review please!!**

Danny was getting annoyed by those guys and I could tell. Still, he saved my life big time, although he saved lots of lives when he was a super hero. He sighed and then made his way to the kitchen where I was, I guess maybe I shouldn't have gone to the kitchen, but those guys were hunting me like an animal. He opened the door and I didn't even care if I was in the kitchen or not, I ran to him.

"And you stay out of my . . ." said Danny as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, those guys would've had me," I smiled, "see, I was doing the protest thing and then before I knew it I was like this and now I don't know how to change back. Then I saw those guys chasing me, then my pigtails tor off, and I don't know how to change back. Maybe you can teach me since you also have a human form like I do."

Danny cocked his eyes, but then I was talking too much, maybe I should've spoke slower.

"Come again," said Danny.

"How do I change back?" I asked.

"Ugh, just let the energy pour out, now will you get out of my kitchen?" Asked Danny as I changed to my old self with the pigtails, cool.

"Wow, I look just like before," I smiled as I found myself sinking through the floor, "ahhh!!!"

Danny pulled me back to my feet.

"How'd you get those powers anyway?" Asked Danny.

"I have no idea, I started noticing them this morning," I said as Danny rubbed his chin.

"Strange," thought Danny, "try not to give too much attention, not all these people are thrilled."

"So I've noticed," I sighed, "listen, I don't know how to use them . . . or control them for that matter. You think you can teach me?"

Danny started laughing and then coughed.

"No," answered Danny.

"Please, if anyone finds out I'm a ghost, then I'll be hunted by those guys every day," I begged.

"Hey, I never had any help either, had to learn the hard way and keep that from my own parents," said Danny.

"Yeah, but there wasn't anyone to teach you," I pointed out.

"Except Plasmius," snorted Danny, "but I'd die then let him train me."

"That's different, you and I are on the same plate. You can totally teach me," I said.

"I said 'no'!" Shouted Danny as he turned and I gave him a glare and crossed my arms.

"I'm not leaving till you teach me," I glared.

"Ugh, my wife used to give me that look, alright," gave up Danny.

"Yes!" I shouted excitedly.

"On one condition," said Danny, "you work for me and tell your friends to please stop arguing about the pickles, I only have dill pickles not sweet."

"Ok," I smiled as I ran back to the Pep Rally.

"Off all the kids that sneak into my kitchen, she has to have the superpowers," complained Danny, "I still wonder how she got her powers or if she's even related to Dani."

I ran to the Pep Rally and got the streamers.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Asked Shela.

"You wouldn't believe this, but check this out," I smiled as I changed into my ghost form, my hair was now touching my shoulders again.

"Whoa, you look almost like Danny Phantom without the jumpsuit and the green eyes. I actually think the yellow eyes go with you," smiled Ben.

"I have yellow eyes?" I asked, "weird."

"You know, this could be a good advantage to the protesting thing. With your powers, we don't have to be ran over by the Punks in White," thought Shela.

"Cool," I smiled, "but I should give myself a name. Lilly will do."

"Lilly, I like it," smiled Ben.

"Me too, girlfriend," replied Shela.


	4. Danny and I's stories

**Danny will figure it out pretty soon, but now he's just getting to know Lilith, he doesn't even know her name . . . yet. Review please!!**

I ran to Phantom Grill and fazed through the wall on the side of the restaurant where no one could see. Danny stood there with his arms crossed and sighed.

"Ok, first I need to know who you are," told Danny.

"Lilith," I answered as I noticed Danny's expression changed.

"Lilith . . . who?" Asked Danny.

"Lilith Starlight," I said as Danny cocked his eyebrows and then shrugged.

"Ok Lilith, we'll start with the basics intangibility, flying, and invisibility," told Danny.

"Well, I think I got the fazing part right," I smiled as I started sinking, "then again . . ."

Danny got me up and sighed, "intangibility is hard to control, we'll start with invisibility."

"Ok," I shrugged.

"What you need to do, is just let the energy flow to your center," told Danny as I took a deep breath and did what he said. I found myself undetectable and smiled, "now let go."

I let go and I was visible again, it was so cool.

"Wow, I was invisible," I smiled.

"With flying, you let the energy carry you in the air, it's pretty simple really," shrugged Danny as I lifted myself off my feet.

"Hey," I laughed, "I'm flying. Look at me world!"

I could sense Danny laughing and enjoying training me.

"Ok, enough showing off," smirked Danny, "Intangibility is the hardest part to control. You can use it, but it can also come unexpectingly if you don't know how to use it correctly. You just let the energy descend from your body."

I did what he said and found myself sinking through the floor. I smiled and then flew up from the floor.

"Doesn't seem hard," I shrugged.

"But it will be when you try to maintain control," told Danny, "before we continue, I need you to continue your basics. They're the main ones you're gonna use often wherever you go."

"Ok," I nodded as I decided to practice on flying since that was my favorite.

I was flying all around the restaurant and kept going on my intangibility and invisibility. I was getting bored all of a sudden and then decided to talk to Danny as he was getting the restaurant ready.

"You know, I'm thinking of using these powers for my protests," I told Danny.

"So you're the one who's always getting yourself in trouble by the Guys in White," teased Danny.

"Well, not this time, now that I have ghost powers," I smiled, "do you have a family?"

"Yeah, I've got parents and a sister, why?" Asked Danny.

"I don't have a family, I live in an orphanage. I don't even know my own last name, so I made up one," told Lilith, "I was starting kindergarten and decided to give myself a last name, so it was Starlight, but I wish I knew my real last name."

Danny's eyes widened and then started feeling sorry for me I guess. He cocked his eyebrows and rubbed his chin.

"Is your family still alive?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "all I know is that my orphanage teacher found me on her doorstep with a blanket that said 'Lilith F . . .' the rest was smudged."

"I see," sighed Danny, "a long time ago, about eleven years, my wife gave birth to a baby girl. I was on my way to see her, but then I saw one of my enemies trying to steal her. I wasn't gonna let them take my baby girl. My wife Sam was running for her dear heart with the baby cradled in her arms with a blanket. The baby was crying as the car crashed on her. Sam died along with my daughter and I've been running this place since."

"I'm so sorry," I moped, "what was her name?"

"Her name?" Muttered Danny as he looked at me, "it's the same as yours, Lilith Fenton."

I kinda froze there for a second. Lilith Fenton, Lilith F and the rest were smudged. The middle looked like a "t" and the other one an "n". Could it be? No, it couldn't, Danny saw his girl die, there's no way it could've been me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Did you see the baby's body?" I asked.

"Yes . . . I did," muttered Danny as I can see some dribble of tears, I started crying too.


	5. Is he my dad

**I know the last chapter was confusing, but there's a story behind this on why Lilith is still alive. More like a twist story behind this. The baby Danny saw, did die I can tell ya in Sam's arms, there's just a story behind all this. Review please!!**

Ben and Shela went to get something to eat as they went to the counter and I was behind the cash register.

"May I take your order?" I smiled.

"I still can't believe you work here," said Ben.

"It's the only way for me to learn to control my powers," I shrugged.

"Ok, I'll take a burger supreme with pickles," ordered Ben.

"Ok, but we only have dill pickles," I said annoyingly.

"Aw dang," grumped Ben.

"We need a burger supreme with pickles!" I said on the microphone.

"Ok!" Replied Danny.

"I'm just glad he's able to train you," smiled Shela.

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for him. His wife and child died eleven years ago and you wonder why he works at this place," I sighed.

"I still wonder how you got those powers," said Ben.

"That's what Danny just said," I realized.

"Well, when did you notice them?" Asked Shela.

"I woke up yesterday and started sinking through the floor," I told my friends.

"Say, have you asked Danny when his kid was born?" Asked Shela.

"I think it was Sept. 16th why?" I asked.

"That was yesterday," told Shela, "I wonder if the child Danny thought died was you."

"It couldn't be, he saw his baby die," I said.

"Maybe that wasn't his child he saw, it could've been another baby. Eleven years ago, there was a hospital that did evacuations, they named all the babies that were evacuated. I remember one of them was a name Lilith Fenton. You were evacuated and since they couldn't find your parents, you might've ended up with Mrs. Sanchez," explained Ben, "my dad showed me the list."

I mouth fell open. What if my friends were right? What if I was Danny's child and he didn't even know it? What if somehow . . . my mom had another baby instead of me? I always felt that there was somehow a connection between me and Danny. Could it be because he was my old man?

"When he said 'no' at first and I was being stubborn, he did say I acted like his wife. Maybe I should get to the bottom of this before making any judgement," I thought.

"And we'll help," smiled Ben, "I could even use my dad's PDA."

"Cool," I smiled as I heard a ring.

"Order up!" Called Danny as I took the order and brung it to my friends.

"I'll find out if there's a blood relation between me and Danny," I whispered as my friends nodded.

I wasn't sure exactly if what my friends' theory was, was true. It was a shock, Danny being my dad. I always wanted to see my parents, but I never knew that one of them would be right in front of my eyes. I think what was more freaky then that, was that there was something going on between Danny and Mrs. Sanchez. Actually, it's Ms. Sanchez, but I call her Mrs. because I could never say Ms. right, so I said Mrs. Pretty weird huh? I saw her the night at Phantom Grill, she asked for some hot coco, but that was only the beginning.

"Thanks Danny," smiled Mrs. Sanchez, "things have been really stressful lately, you know with all the kids."

I saw Marian with all her popular friends giggling with their shopping bags.

"They think they got everything, but they're gonna end up having affairs, divorces, and end up in a world of regret," sighed Mrs. Sanchez.

"At least you have a life Paulina," said Danny, "I was sunk since my wife and child died."

"You had a happy life," smiled Mrs. Sanchez as I giggled.

"My teacher's name is Paulina?" I giggled.

"It's good to have someone to talk to, pretty much all my other friends won't talk to me," said Mrs. Sanchez, "but then who would?"

"I would," smiled Danny as Mrs. Sanchez smiled back.

"If Danny really is my father, something tells me I'm gonna have a new mother too," I muttered as I got the order in and rung the bell, "order up! And try not to put any cooties on the food!" I teased as I saw a blush on his cheeks, I loved doing that.


	6. The big discovery

**I know, Danny is crushing on Paulina again and I know you may not like it, but she has changed, she's not the bad, snobby, and mean girl you know from the show. She even raised Lilith. Review please!!**

I was with Shela and Ben to the Amity Hospital where Mrs. Sanchez said I was born at. I knew this was my only chance into finding out my biological parents. If Danny was my real father. Mr. and Mrs. Foley agreed to come along since Ben, Shela, and I needed somebody to take us. I went to the doctor on the front desk.

"You gave me to Paulina right?" I asked.

"I believe so Lilith," smiled the doctor.

"Do you know my last name?" I asked.

"No, the name on your tag was smudged," told the doctor.

"But you do know a list of all the babies evacuated," I said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if this will give you an answer," said the doctor as she gave me the list.

I looked through, there was a Lilith Fenton on there. I looked up at the doctor.

"Thank you sir, do you know the one who evacuated all the babies?" I asked.

"Why she's over there," pointed the doctor, pointing to a young looking lady that had gray hair and green eyes. I went to her.

"Excuse me Maim, do you know a Lilith Fenton?" I asked.

"Why yes, she was a cutie she was," smiled Dr. Ken, "I helped Mrs. Fenton give birth to her and laid her on the small bed all the babies go to. A few days later, the ghost alarms went off and we were to evacuate the babies. I took the little poor girl with the rest. Mrs. Fenton was coming along and then saw a baby that was left. I guess someone forgot to evacuate her too, so she took the tike and then the ghost was after her and I hadn't seen her since."

I was speechless, Lilith Fenton was alive the whole time. I was alive the whole time. The baby she had wasn't Danny's girl, she was someone else's. I took a deep breath and then looked up.

"Do you have her DNA?" I asked.

"Why yes, why do you ask?" Asked Dr. Ken.

"I think Lilith Fenton is me. I didn't know cause my blanket smudged my last name," I told her.

"That would explain the stain on my jacket after the incident. The ink sometimes is too wet," told Mrs. Ken, "I could test your DNA to see if it matches."

I nodded and gave her a piece of my hair. I was waiting with my friends as I saw Mr. and Mrs. Foley coming to us giving glances and then sitting down by me. I sighed as I saw Mrs. Ken coming out of the room.

"So?" I wondered.

"It matches," said Mrs. Ken as I slowly nodded.

"Thank you . . . Mrs. Ken," I muttered as we all left.

Mr. Foley was talking to his wife about telling her or something, I had no idea what he was saying. I was too distracted by the fact that Danny was my father, my real father. Mr. Foley came to me and I looked up.

"Lilith, there's something you need to know," told Mr. Foley, "I actually knew you were alive and your father and I were like best buddies. I tried to tell him you were alive, but he kept saying that it was pointless and everything was pointless, so we hadn't talked to each other since. I told the doctors to take you someplace safe. I didn't think that my son's best friend would end up being you, but then I'm not surprised either."

"Same here, I've been close with your father eleven years ago and then . . . well, you know," said Mrs. Foley.

"Why don't you go to Phantom Grill if my dad was your friend?" I asked.

"He never listened to us. He said he was quitting ghost hunting and we told him that he didn't have to that there was still hope. He then said that what was the point of ghost hunting if he didn't have anything anymore? I couldn't believe he would give up like that and said that he still had us. He didn't say anything, then we left saying, 'call us when you're back to being hero again.' Hadn't heard from him since. I guess we don't go, because he left us," admitted Mrs. Foley, "he was not only letting us down, he was letting you down too. If he would've listened, you could've had a father in your life."

I felt sorry that my dad had a rough life and made cruddy decisions in his life. It was time he found out his own girl was still alive and working at his restaurant. I smiled and then faced Mr. Foley.

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked.

"It's up to you really," shrugged Mrs. Foley as I nodded.


	7. The reason

**Nice huh? I'm glad you're liking this story. Review please!!**

I was walking down the sidewalk to Phantom Grill where my dad was just sitting on the table. I took a deep breath and went inside. He looked at me with cocked eyebrows.

"You know the restaurant doesn't open on Saturdays?" Wondered Danny.

"I know that," I said as he sighed.

"What do you want?" Asked Danny.

"Remember when you were telling me about your daughter Lilith? Ben told me that all the babies were evacuated when the ghost alarm went off," I told my dad as I could tell his eyes widened.

"They have ghost alarm?" Shocked Danny.

"Yeah, and they put all the babies evacuated from the building in this list," I showed Dad, "your daughter's name is on here."

Danny took the paper and looked in disbelief. He knew this meant that his daughter was still alive, I was still alive.

"How can this be? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Cried Danny, "but if she was evacuated, then who was with Sam?"

"There was a baby that was missing, I think that was the baby you saw. It wasn't your kid," I said.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Danny as he hid his face in his hands as he then dropped them and looked at me with a shocked look.

"I also did a DNA check, it shows that you're my biological father," I admitted as I gave my dad some pink papers and he looked through them.

Danny stared at me in a disbelief manner and I can see why. He kneeled down to my size and grabbed both my arms looking directly at me. A second later, I could see tears dribbling down his cheeks and then held me close to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying too.

"Daddy," I cried as I felt my cheeks getting wet.

"Oh Lilly," whispered Danny, "I'm so sorry. I should've gone and checked at the hospital."

"You thought I was dead," I said, trying to cheer him up of the guilt, "Mr. Foley said he was once a good friend of yours. He said he tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

"Tucker," whimpered Danny, "I'm such a jerk."

"But you're my jerk," I smiled, hugging tighter as I felt my dad's squeeze, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Lilith, more then anything," smiled Danny as he kissed the back of my neck, still crying.

I wiped my tears including his and looked at him whose eyes were still red. I could feel my eyes were red too, but it didn't matter.

"You know, if you want me to, I can show you how to defend yourself in case those Guys in White ever come back and chase you again," my dad offered as I grinned.

"Really?!" I shouted excitedly.

"Well . . . sure," shrugged Danny.

"Thanks, you're the best," I smiled as I kissed him on his right cheek, "but I thought you said that you'd only go as far as teaching me how to use them."

"Well . . . I don't like to be a teacher, but since you're my daughter, it's very personal," smiled Danny as he brushed his hand on my cheek.

"Cool," I said.

"You look so much like your mother and act like her. She was a big protester when she was your age," smiled Danny.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, she was a big time tree hugger," giggled Danny, "she was so stubborn, she never gave up. She'd go to every single ghost hunting mission I went to along with Tucker. It was like a group thing for us to do."

It then dawned on me. Why my dad gave up ghost hunting. It wasn't because he thought things were pointless. It just wasn't the same when my mother wasn't around to hunt ghosts with him. It was like a group thing. Something that him, Mr. Foley, and my mother did together.

"That's why you gave it up," I muttered, "it wasn't the same without my mom around huh?"

Dad looked down and then sighed, "no, it wasn't. Hunting ghosts wasn't just my thing Lilith, it was your mother's thing too."

I nodded and hugged him tightly.


	8. More trainning

**I see alot of you liked the last chapter. It was very sweet indeed. Review please!!**

My dad and I decided to find a better costume to wear. We went shopping in the Ghost Zone, who knew they had a mall there too. I found some cool clothes there and I do love shopping. I found a long sleeved shirt, some black tight pants, and white gloves. Now I just needed some footwear. I got the latest stylish high-heeled boots that were perfect for my costume. Apparently, in the Ghost Zone, you had to pay with money you made with your ghost powers. Weird huh? I now needed a logo to put on my chest to show who I was. My dad was going into the lab and saw me cutting a design from some white fabric.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danny.

"I need something to go with my outfit. A logo, what do you think?" I asked showing an L logo that was like his DP logo only with only an L.

"Sure," shrugged Danny, "looks ok."

"Sweet," I smiled as I sewed it to my costume and it looked perfect on me, "now I'm in style."

"Looks like it," smiled Danny with his arms crossed.

"How bout Lilly Phantom, just to show everyone I'm the daughter of Danny Phantom?" I asked.

"Fine by me," shrugged Danny as we gave a bear hug, "I wish you the best of luck at your protest."

"Ok, but I'll need to know how to defend my protesters against anyone who comes by," I said.

"Ok, let's start with this," said Danny as he pressed a button in the lab and there were things shooting at me and I had to learn to dodge them.

It took lots of practice, even just to learn to defend yourself. I was dodging hundreds of blasts. I was also learning how to control my intangibility, creating ecto shields, and even learning my aim. It was tiring, but was worth it. Although, I was more powerful then I thought. I was trying a new power called the self dome blast. I tried it at a broken-down house and was a good thing it was broken anyway, because I destroyed the whole house completely. My dad said he never had that power in his life nor was able to take down a whole building till he was 17 and he had complete control. I realized that I was getting too powerful to even use them to fight ghosts. I decided that I would only use my powers to defend others and never for fighting. Too powerful and too dangerous. My dad was ok with it and he was also agreeing that I was getting way too powerful too quickly. I kept working at Phantom Grill and enjoyed it alot. My dad and I would have lots of fun and Mrs. Sanchez would come visit everyday. When is he gonna start dating her, seriously? I decided it was time that he started taking Mrs. Sanchez out, because the whole her visiting thing and him falling for her even more was getting a little annoying.

"Dad, when are you gonna ask her out?" I asked.

"Who out?" Asked Danny.

"Mrs. Sanchez," I answered.

"Paulina? I don't know, I mean she gets pretty busy," said Danny.

"Come on Dad, just ask her on a date, it's not that hard," I told Dad as he sighed and then saw Mrs. Sanchez coming out the door, "just ask her."

My dad was sighing and I could tell he was nervous about this.

"Hey Danny, can I have some coffee?" Asked Mrs. Sanchez.

"Sure," smiled Danny as he got some coffee and gave it to her, "listen, I was wondering. That is, if you're not busy, if you want to . . . go out to a movie or something?"

Mrs. Sanchez smiled and drank her coffee with her head resting on her left hand.

"Well, I'm free tonight, I guess I wouldn't mind," shrugged Mrs. Sanchez.

"Great," smiled Danny as he cleared his throat, "I mean . . . you know, that you've got time."

"You're funny," giggled Mrs. Sanchez as she looked through the little window where you could see me in the kitchen, "you mind babysitting Bobby tonight!?"

"Don't worry! I've got time!" I called back, "and order's up Dad!"

"Ok, I'm coming," smiled Danny as he looked back at Paulina with a smile and then got the food to bring to the costumer.


	9. Babysitting

**Don't come after me for hooking up Danny with Paulina ok. She's changed since the actual show and Sam is dead, so get used to it. I also messed up in my summery OCxOC, I forgot that Lilith doesn't have hormones yet. Sorry for the confustion, I was still on trial of when Lilith was gonna start falling for Ben lol. She doesn't have it at the age of 11, she's still a kid and she hasn't dated her first boyfriend yet, what's his name, forgot. Review please!!**

I was at the Orphanage where I lived, babysitting Bobby with my friends Ben and Shela. I decided to work on my powers while I was babysitting him. I had to do it on the roof, so I wouldn't break anything. The protest was more successful then before, the Guys in White were trying to break the protest and I kicked their butts big time. I didn't fight with them, I just threw them into the pond. I wasn't gonna let some punks ruin my protest, even my dad was there cheering for me. The mayor was even there, actually, I already knew him since he was Ben's dad, but still. It had to take more then the mayor, because he always says that the laws mainly depend on what the House and the Senate think. They finally put a law that stated that in Amity Park, all the ghosts are considered citizens. I was glad for that. Now I just had to do all of America and then everyone will think. My dad told me that if you're talking about the whole state, it's gonna be tough, but I knew I was willing to give Ghosts their freedom and I was gonna do all of Indiana, even if it killed me. After my practice, I went to the computer to do an online protest. I got lots of people hitting on my site. I stated that in Indiana, I'm gonna do a line protest and if anyone gets in the way, they're gonna be sorry they did. Ben and Shela came.

"Nice, looks like you're planning," smiled Shela.

"Yeah, hopefully this line protest should be on the News everywhere," I smiled.

"We better get some ghost weapons in case we run into bad boys," told Ben.

"Yeah," I sighed, "dad said that I could barrow his weapons for my protest since I'm talkin the whole state of Indiana."

"Cool," smiled Shela, "this is gonna be fun."

"Yeah, although I hadn't told Mrs. Sanchez yet, I wanted her to have a good time on her date," I shrugged.

"Yeah, do you think you'll be ok with her being your mother?" Asked Shela.

I smiled and then sighed, "I think I'll be just fine, she always was like a mother to me. I'll be fine."

"Looks like they're back," said Ben, looking out the window.

I rushed to the window including Shela, my dad was pulling his car over, guess he still doesn't want to use his ghost powers. He and Mrs. Sanchez hugged, then looked into each other's eyes.

"Here it comes," I smiled excitedly as I saw them kiss passionately on the lips and snapped my fingers, "and snap."

"Aw, they look so cute together," smiled Shela as they parted and turned their heads our way and we ducked before they saw us.

"That was fun," giggled Ben.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Shela, Ben, and I went on the couch and were watching TV as Mrs. Sanchez and Dad came though the door. I smiled.

"Hey, you're home, did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had a really good time," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, we got a thousand hits on my site," I told Dad.

"That's great," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, first thing tomorrow, I'm gonna do a line protest along with a bunch of kids across Indiana," I said.

"You never told me about a line protest," glared Mrs. Sanchez.

"This is my way of telling you," I said.

"Hm, like father like daughter," smiled Mrs. Sanchez as she kissed my dad on the cheek, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You too, Paulina," smiled Dad as they hugged and he left out the door.


	10. Lilith's new enemies

**I always try to find different reasons for the kids to use their powers, I mean they can't all just use them to fight ghosts like their father. It could be just a hobby, but not their prime thing. For Lilith, it's gonna be protecting the protesters, but never for fighting, so yeah. Anyway, let's not get too much into detail, cause the other kids aren't even here. Review please!!**

The protest wasn't exactly a success, but it was on News all over Indiana and that was big. What was bigger, was that all the people that tried to stop it harshly got their butts kicked big time. I decided it was time to go home since I was pretty tired from all the protesting and so forth. As I was making it there, I felt something hard and painful hit me behind that sent me crashing on the ground. I got up and saw an older ghost around his sixties that looked almost like Count Dracula without sucking anyone's blood. Right next to him in some kind of ship thing was an older woman around a few years younger who looked like some sort of ghost hunter or something. She was wearing a dark red jumpsuit. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who are you and why did you attack me!?" I demanded.

"Your protest ruined my peace!" Shouted Vlad.

"Oh, now I remember you. Your company was threatening other ghosts and for me, I believe the ghost should be treated as much as humans are," I said.

"Honey, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," glared the woman, "by the way, the name's Tabitha."

"And I'm Vlad Plasmius," introduced Vlad.

"If you ask me, you look like Count Vlad," I said as I used my ghost ray and hit the ship Tabitha was in and it went down.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Tabitha as Vlad fazed in and got her out.

"You little brat," glared Vlad.

"Come on, you weren't too far from the ground and shouldn't that thing have air bags?" I asked.

"It would also be hard to get out of the ship and I want revenge," grinned Tabitha as she started shooting with an ecto gun and I ran around as fast as I could.

I jumped in the air and kicked her from behind. I never fought with my ghost powers, but I did use my natural abilities to fight.

"Is that the best you can do?" Glared Tabitha as I got a jet sled and was about to ram into me until I jumped on top of the jet sled, "what the . . ." she gasped as I shot a beam and Tabitha fell off the jet sled.

"I got some skills," I grinned as I noticed the broken-down ship was gonna blow and I heard something inside. It was a little girl. I gasped, "oh my gosh, there's a little girl in there!"

I quickly fazed through and got the girl out as the ship blew into flames. The little girl was nine years old. She had light brown hair in pigtails, red overalls with a pink top under it, and some white tennis shoes.

"Get off me," demanded the girl in an English accent, I knew whom this girl belonged to.

"Vlad, here's your kid," I glared as I put the kid and she ran to her dad as I turned to Tabitha, "and as for you. One, if you ever get in my way again, I'll do worse and two, if you leave your kid in a ship alone, then you're a horrible mother."

I flew in the sky as I saw the last glare from Vlad. Something told me I'll be running into him again. I changed back into human form and sat by a tree. I was with Ben and Shela, telling them about my run-in with Vlad.

"Can you believe it, that guy is such a pain," I glared.

"Well, looks like you got yourself an enemy and all you did was protest," shrugged Shela.

"At least you did it for good," smiled Ben.

"Thanks guys, I wonder if this Vlad knows my dad or not," I wondered as I entered Phantom Grill.

"Hey hon, how was the protest?" Asked Danny.

"Great, until I came home. Some punk name Vlad and Tabitha were trying to shoot me like crazy just because I was protesting against their company, can you believe it?" I said.

"I knew those two would cause trouble someday," sighed Danny.

"You know them?" I said shockingly.

"Yep, Vlad was also my mortal enemy. In the past he wanted to marry my mother, kill my dad, and have me as his son. He got over that when he met Tabitha, the most beautiful woman of his life. Few years later, they married, had a kid, and now are working with a company of Ghost Hunters to take over the World or something like that," explained Danny, "the only thing that hasn't changed is that he wants to kill my dad."

"Ouch," I widened.

"Ouch is right, I still don't like that wife of his and if you were able to inherit my powers, I wouldn't be surprised if Volla inherited them too. I think she's nine right now," said Danny as I sighed rolling my eyes.


	11. Undergrowth returns

**Ok, someone commented that Lilith was gonna have to learn to fight with her powers. Let me get you guys so you wouldn't get confused. Lilith can fight with her ghost powers, she just won't do it. Besides, fighting is the easy part, the hard part is defending yourself and others and that's the only thing Lilith is doing. Another thing, she can handle fighting ghosts without her powers just fine. Review please!!**

I was tired from all the work I did at Phantom Grill and fighting with Tabitha and Vlad. I started sleeping on the table of the restaurant. My dad came back from the kitchen and then took me as if he was holding an infant. My Dad said that my arms were dangling around his neck like spaghetti. I woke up in my bed, knowing it was time for school. Although, something happened when I came out of the building. I was with Shela on our way to the mall like always.

"So what are you thinking of getting?" Asked Shela.

"I don't know, there's this fabulous new shirt that has pure silk," I smiled as I then heard something, "what the heck was that?"

"What the heck was what?" Asked Shela as I followed where the sound came from and a big humongous weed shot from the ground.

The weed looked like a giant plant bird monster with a giant temper.

"Uh, does anyone have a weed catcher?" I asked in a panicking way.

"I think if they do, they're gonna need a really big one," said Shela.

"I have now risen and shall have my revenge for destroying my children!" Shouted the plant.

"Ok, what's your name and what children?" I asked.

"Undergrowth and these are my children," smirked Undergrowth showing some flytraps.

"Right," I said annoyingly, "listen, I don't know what the big deal is. I mean we are taking care of the environment better then years ago. I don't see why you have to get so uptight, my mother was a tree hugger herself."

"She was?" Shocked Shela.

"No one destroys my children, now you must pay!" Shouted Undergrowth as he threw a car at a five story building.

"Oh crud," I panicked as Shela and I ran our tails off.

"Lilith!" Called Ben as I ran to him and he grabbed my hand as the three of us ran away from that ficus, "who's he?"

"Undergrowth, some crazy plant psycho ghost who says we're destroying his 'children' or some trees and other plants you can think of," said Lilith as they all made it to Phantom Grill and closed the door tight.

"Lilith, you ok?" Asked Danny.

"You mean besides running for our lives from some crazed plant ghost called Undergrowth? Swell," I answered.

"Undergrowth? What the heck does he want now?" Complained Danny with his arms crossed as I noticed that I could see his breath.

"Wait, what's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" Asked Danny.

"I can see your breath," I said.

"Oh, it's my ghost sense, I don't think you have it," said Danny. **I do want the kids' powers to be similar to Danny's, but not exactly like his. You can inherit something from your parents, but it isn't always the same. I wanted the kids to have different powers from their dad.**

"So who is this Undergrowth?" Asked Ben.

"He's a very powerful ghost that wants to turn our planet into an Urban Jungle, literally. Since my wife was a major tree hugger, Undergrowth used her as a puppet or his 'daughter'. I'm guessing he's not gonna have her now," sighed Danny.

"This isn't good, who's gonna stop him?" Asked Ben.

"Someone who's an expert on fighting ghosts. Somebody who actually fought him before and even knows some people that can help," I thought as we turned to Dad.

"Me? But I hadn't used my powers in years," said Danny.

"You taught me how to fight ghosts and I even see you use your powers when you cook or wash dishes. Dad, you were a great hero and you still can be that same great hero. You just need to believe in yourself again," I said.

"I don't know," muttered Danny, "it wasn't just my thing, it was something me, your mother, Tucker, and . . ."

"Me, what about me? I know I protest with my powers and it's not just my thing either, but Ghost Hunting is in my blood just like it's in yours and if not us, then who will?" I asked as my dad looked up at me with that smile.

"You mother used to say that," smiled Danny, "I'm gonna need some help in defeating Undergrowth."

"I'll call my parents," told Ben as he got out his cell phone and went to the Boy's Room.

"And I'm gonna call somebody I hadn't spoken in a while," said Danny as he got the phone from the kitchen, pressed some numbers, and then heard a ring.

"Hello, this is Jazz Johnson of the Therapy Clinic, how may I help you?" Answered Jazz.

"Jazz, this is Danny, we've got a weed problem," told Danny.


	12. The plant is growing

**I was bored and got out of school early for photo pictures with my mom. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

I was waiting with the rest of the gang for the others to come. Dad was calling my aunt, I didn't even know I had an aunt. This world is full of surprises and Ben was calling his parents. Before I knew it, I saw Undergrowth's flytraps trying to crack the glass like zombies with large teeth and slimy saliva, which was disgusting by the way.

"Uh guys, really good time to hurry," I panicked.

"Look Dad, I know Danny wasn't exactly being a hero, but he has been through alot and from what I heard, ghost hunting wasn't just his thing," told Ben, apparently I could tell that Mr. Foley wasn't taking this seriously.

Unfortunately, that was the least of my worries. The plants were leaking in like water spewing through a pipe. I tried to get rid of them with my ghost ray, but it wasn't working. Those flytraps were like sinking worms. At least Ben was using a cell phone, my dad was still on his phone line.

"Thanks Jazz," smiled Danny as I poked his shoulder and he saw the flytraps, "oh crud, gotta go sis, bye."

My dad finally hung up as we both changed into our ghost forms. This was the first time I saw him ever in ghost form. It was actually a pretty cool jumpsuit. White suit and gloves with a black cape, sleeves, boots, and a V shape in the middle of his suit. He had white hair like me, tanish skin tone, but only with green eyes instead of yellow. We both grabbed Ben each taking an arm while he was on the phone with his dad, having to balance the phone with his head leaning on his shoulder.

"Look Dad, we really don't have time for this. There's a . . . holly crud! It's like an invasion of plants," shocked Ben.

"You hadn't seen the half of it," said Danny.

"See what I mean, it's like a jungle, we need you Dad," told Ben.

"Lilly, I need you to hang onto Ben when I get to the house. Ben, tell your dad and mother to prepare themselves," ordered Danny.

"He says he wants you and Mom to prepare yourselves . . . how should I know?" Said Ben as I grabbed him with both hands and saw my dad go inside.

I then saw Undergrowth's head explode right in front of us as we both gasped and he shouted, "I AM EVERYWHERE!!"

"You are so over your head," I glared as I shot an energy beam with my eyes and cut his head, "get it, over your head."

The head reattached itself and Ben's mouth dropped including mine.

"Now, this is not what you see everyday," widened Ben.

"Is your dad still there?" I asked.

"No, he hung up a minute ago," told Ben as he put his phone in his pocket and the plant grabbed Ben's foot, "hey! Let go!"

I saw my dad come with Ben's parents who didn't look too happy. Their expressions changed when they saw Ben's foot getting caught. I was trying to pull Ben out of that thing whatever you call that vine. I was hoping it wasn't Poison Ivy.

"Guys, I'd really appreciate it if you could help me," I said about to let go of my grip.

"Hey, away from my boy!" Shouted Mrs. Foley as she got a red ecto gun and shot that vine. Speaking of which, where the heck did she get that thing, did she have her own weapons or something?

"And you wonder why I never like eating vegetable," said Mr. Foley.

"There's only one place we can go to," sighed Danny as him and I flew down the streets running into some vines.

"Vines, why did it have to be vines?" Complained Mr. Foley.

"Wait a second, where's Tiffani?" Worried Ben.

"She's with Jazz," told Mrs. Foley.

My dad froze the vines with some sort of ice blast with his eyes and broke through it. We were all able to faze into the lab, which was empty, thank goodness. I was tired from carrying Ben, fighting a plant ghost, and flying everywhere like crazy. I ended up changing back and landing on my back to the floor all poofed up.


	13. Mrs Sanchez comes

**Well, good news is they escaped, let's see how long these guys can survive. Review please!!**

I was tired and laid there on the ground on my back. I could hear in the background Mr. Foley and my dad arguing about what was happening. I saw Ben getting frustrated watching the adults fight and I could see why.

"Look Tucker! I know I let you guys down and I'm sorry, but right now we have bigger problems," told Danny.

"Tell that to the man who almost got my son killed by that plant thing, whatever you call it!" Shouted Mrs. Foley.

"Undergrowth, and you think it was my fault!?" Glared Danny as the adults kept arguing.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?! ALL OF YOU!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU THREE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF BABIES!!!" Shouted Ben, then sighed as he helped me up.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Look, arguing isn't gonna stop Undergrowth and it isn't gonna help us think of a plan to stop him," told Ben.

"He's right, we need to wait for Jazz to come back. You guys ready to get back to the team, Ghost Getters, or whatever you call?" Asked Danny.

Mr. and Mrs. Foley gave glances and then stared back at Danny with a sigh. Ben was right, they needed to stop arguing and start thinking of a plan to stop Undergrowth. There had to be a way to stop that weed thing whatever it was. They nodded in agreement and I could see a smile on my dad's face.

"Good to see ya back buddy," smiled Mr. Foley.

"Good to see ya too," smiled Danny as the two hugged including Mrs. Foley

I sighed in relief that they finally got that settled. There was a knock on the door of the lab like a banging kinda sound. Dad ran to the door and quickly opened it. We saw a messy black-haired woman with a long skirt, pink top, with sweat pouring from her face and gasping. Something told us she was having a bad day.

"Paulina!?!" Shocked Mr. and Mrs. Foley.

"Mrs. Sanchez!?!" Replied Ben and I.

"Danny, have you seen . . . Lilith, thank goodness," painted Mrs. Sanchez as I ran to her and she gave me a hug.

"Ok, did I miss something here?" Asked Valerie.

"She's Lilith's Orphanage teacher," told Danny as his friends nodded.

Mrs. Sanchez looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Foley with folded arms and a smirk on her lips. She seemed to know these guys for some reason.

"Foley and Gray, never knew you'd end up with him," said Mrs. Sanchez as I cocked my eyebrows.

"Never knew you'd end up being an Orphanage teacher either, so we must be even," glared Valerie.

"Looks like it," glared Mrs. Sanchez, "I'm gonna say something I've been wanting to say since Collage."

"What?" Asked Valerie.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," told Mrs. Sanchez as Ben and I blinked including Valerie. What the heck did she do?

"That's it, after all the years of pushing us around, you came here to say 'sorry'?" Confused Mrs. Foley.

"I wasn't a very good friend to you in High School. I should've never had kicked you off the table. That was shallow and stupid. I never knew how much of a jerk I was until after I was raped two times," told Mrs. Sanchez.

Mr. and Mrs. Foley's eyes widened that time. Ben and I always have known about the rape. She told us that story since I was four, but I guess they never knew about it.

"Sorry dude," moped Mr. Foley.

"I think I'll live," smiled Mrs. Sanchez as she turned to my dad.


	14. Getting ready

**I see you didn't expect that one. Here's the next chapter and I need somebody to look at my new story Twin Intrusion Book 2, but only if you've seen book 1, then read that one first. I'm barely getting any reviewers. Review please!!**

Danny and Mrs. Sanchez gasped when they heard a knock on the lab door again.

"Great, now what?" Glared Mr. Foley as Danny opened the door to see a red headed woman with a black suit and skirt with Tiffani beside her.

Tiffani was small curly haired African American with green eyes, dorky glasses, an orange top with yellow overalls, and white shoes. She ran down to Mrs. Foley.

"Mommy!" Cried Tiffani.

"There there sweety," smiled Mrs. Foley as she hugged the little tike.

"Hey little brother," smiled Dr. Johnson, which showed on her name tag as she hugged my dad.

"Lilith, this is your aunt Jazz. Jazz, this is Lilith, the one I said I found," introduced Danny.

"Oh my gosh," smiled aunt Jazz as she bent down and hugged me, "last time I saw you, you were so small, you could fit in Danny's hand."

"Thanks," I smiled as she got up and then saw Mrs. Sanchez.

"So . . . this is you girlfriend?" Asked aunt as Mr. and Mrs. Foley's jaws dropped.

"Girlfriend?" Shocked Mr. and Mrs. Foley as Dad shrugged and blushed.

"I come to his restaurant all the time, even Lilith knows that," said Mrs. Sanchez.

"Once a crush, always a crush," smirked Mr. Foley.

"So, what's our situation here?" Asked aunt Jazz.

"Undergrowth, so you've probably figured. We'll have to find a way to stop him," told Danny.

"Hm, how did you stop him last time?" Asked aunt Jazz.

"I just kept freezing his roots using my ice powers," told Danny as he looked up at the ceiling, "but this one's gonna take more then that, always does."

"I wonder if my powers can be any good use," I thought.

"Actually, yes it could," smiled Danny.

"Danny, I don't know, she's only eleven," told Mr. Foley.

"Yeah, but you should see her on her protests, she's very powerful," told Ben.

"Yeah Tucker, I've seen her be able to destroy an entire house from one power and I couldn't do that till I was a Junior," told Danny.

"Really?" Surprised aunt Jazz and Mrs. Sanchez.

"The rest of you try to keep him busy as much as you can," told Danny as the rest of us nodded.

Everyone put their hands in front including me and we all smirked. It was time for us to fight Undergrowth and defeat him with all we had. It never mattered who won or not, but if we just tried. Even Mrs. Sanchez joined in and she wasn't big on fighting ghosts, that's for sure.

"Then let's kick some plant butt," smiled Ben.

We all got some ghost hunting weapons. I even got one myself, in case I was gonna be fighting, because I never used my ghost powers for fighting. Ben, aunt Jazz, Mrs. Sanchez, and Mr. and Mrs. Foley put on Specter Deflectors. They all got some Ecto Guns including me and we were all ready to go. I saw Mrs. Foley change into some weird red and black jumpsuit as my dad and I changed into our ghost forms.

"Ready for his honey?" Asked Danny.

"Ready as ever," I smirked.

"Good," smiled Danny as he took aunt Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, while I took Ben. Mrs. Sanchez had to take care of Tiffani and defend her if Undergrowth ever came to the lab.

"Be careful, you two!" Called Mrs. Sanchez.


	15. The battle

**Looks like it's time for battle. Hope it goes ok. Review please!!**

I looked around Amity Park, it looked like a bunch of weeds and plants covering the entire city. The surprising thing was, it only took an hour. Even Ben was shocked by the whole site and I could see why.

"This whole place is like a jungle, literally," said Ben.

"I'm starting to agree with you there," said Lilith.

"Me too, I haven't seen the city like this since I was fourteen," told Mr. Foley.

"Which means, he must be near by," thought Danny as I felt something wrap around my waist and swipe me away.

"Ahhh!!!" I screamed as I felt myself upside down with Ben right by me.

"I see you have experienced my kingdom," smirked Undergrowth.

"You call this a Kingdom? Looks more like a weed farm if you ask me," I glared.

"Precisely," grinned Undergrowth, showing the whole weed-covered city.

"Then maybe you should be more open minded!" Shouted Danny was he shot some ice at Undergrowth and then at the vines that tied up Ben and I.

I quickly grabbed Ben and flew out as my dad kept blasting some ice and energy blasts. Undergrowth then slapped him with the back of his hand, sending Dad right to the weeded ground. The weeds grabbed onto his arms and legs, pulling him in, but he froze the weeds and broke out. Mrs. Foley kept shooting at Undergrowth as he shot some pointed plant dart things and one of them broke her jet sled.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Mrs. Foley as she landed on the weeded ground and the weeds grabbed her whole body and it sunk to the ground.

"Valerie!!" Shouted Mr. Foley.

"Mom!" Shouted Ben

"We can't attack from the outside," I said.

"So I've noticed," glared Ben.

"What about the inside?" I wondered.

"That's where I attacked the last time I defeated him," realized Danny.

"Then this should work," I smirked as I changed to my human form and landed on the ground.

I could feel the weeds grabbing and clogging onto me. I looked at the rest of the gang and shouted, "KEEP HIM BUSY!!!" right before my mouth was covered.

It was dark as far as I could tell. I felt the weeds tangling onto my arms, legs, and body. I couldn't even faze through the weeds, it was eliminating my ghost powers, which was bad. I opened my eyes and my eyes then had night vision. I could see the far roots of Undergrowth. From what I knew about plants, they usually get fed from the roots, take out the roots, you kill the plant. I struggled to get the weeds untangled from my arms and legs, but I succeeded. I swam through the weeds as far as I could go, I never gave up. I was finally under Undergrowth's roots and knew this was my time to use my powers. I felt my powers growing and then before I knew it I felt the energy growing out of me and a blast of energy bursted out of me. It was a power that I only used one time called the Ecto Rumble. I could hear a bunch of weeds cracking and breaking off and my whole body bursting out of the clumps of weeds and plants. Before I knew it, I was so tired and worn out that I felt myself fall and land onto something soft and my whole world went blank.


	16. A happy ending

**Hey, since school is out, I get to make more fan fictions for you guys unless I'm gone. Here it is. Review please!!**

I could hear voices it seemed. I was laying on something soft and stringy, it was grass. I clutched onto the green grass as I felt a warm hand on the side of my cheek. I opened my eyes after a couple of seconds, seeing my dad right in front looking at me with a smile.

"You ok?" Asked Danny.

"I think so," I replied as he smiled and helped me to my feet. I could see dead plants all around the city as far as I could tell, "so, what happened?"

"You fell onto his tangley vines just before the whole plant turned into a dead plant. We thought you'd never wake up," told Ben.

"Where's Mrs. Foley?" I asked.

"Right here hon," told Mrs. Foley as she hugged me, "thanks alot."

"No problem Mrs. F," I smiled as she and Mr. Foley turned to my dad.

"I have to say dude, you have a gifted daughter right there," commented Mr. Foley.

"Yeah, she's my girl," said Danny as he winked at me.

"You must be very proud Danny, looks like we've got a new member in our team," said Jazz.

"Sorry for being hard on you eleven years ago," apologized Tucker, "Ben kinda told me the reason you quitted."

"No, I should be sorry. You were right, I was letting you guys down. Ghost hunting isn't just Sam's thing, it's also you guys' thing too. It took one eleven-year-old for me to figure that out," told Danny as he looked at me and then gave me a hug, "thanks . . . for everything."

"I love you dad," I said.

"I love you too honey," replied Danny, "I always will."

"Looks like this calls for a celebration," smiled Ben.

"Looks like it," sighed Mrs. Foley.

"Say, where's Tiffani?" Asked Mr. Foley.

"Didn't we leave her with Paulina?" Asked Jazz as you see a Hispanic woman around her thirties running across the sidewalk with a little girl right by her.

"Danny!" Cried Mrs. Sanchez as she ran to Dad's arms and he kissed her neck. The rest smiled at this scene.

"I guess this turn out to be a happy ending after all," smiled Mr. Foley.

"You got that right," agreed Mrs. Foley.

I went between Mrs. Sanchez and Dad as they both knelt down and hugged me at the same time. Mrs. Sanchez cleared her throat and then dug into her pockets.

"Speaking of happy endings Danny, I've been thinking for a while and I know how shy you can be when it comes to making moves," said Mrs. Sanchez.

"Now wait just a minute, I . . ." Protested Danny.

"I'm not finished yet, I know how shy you are and so I'm gonna be the one making this move I've been waiting for you to do for the last month," told Mrs. Sanchez as she pulled two small boxes from her pockets and opened each at the same time. One was gold and the other one was white gold with a diamond in the middle, "will you marry me already?"

I could hear gasps from everyone as my dad smiled and kissed Mrs. Sanchez right on the lips.

"I'd love to Paulina," whispered Danny as Mrs. Sanchez grasped into my dad's arms and he returned it. This indeed was a happy ending for all of us.


	17. Epilogue: My real mother

**Wait a minute guys, don't put my story off story alert yet. There's still more in this story I hadn't finished yet or there would be on the top "complete", but you don't see it huh? Here's the Epilogue and my work here is now done. Review please!!**

A few years had passed since that day. My dad is now saving the Earth more often and I had the whole state of Indiana and Ohio have a new amendment that stated that all ghosts are now equally our citizens and had more states to go. Mom also gave birth to a son named Donny, who is by the way a pest. I even have a new boyfriend and you won't believe who he is. Ben Foley. I guess we've grown too close I guess. Although, something happened this day that was non I could imagine in the Ghost Zone.

"Great, we're lost again," complained Ben.

"Come on Ben, I have the map right here. We just pass through this swirling place and we're . . . oh wait, that's a thumb print," I said looking at my dad's map.

"THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!!!" Shouted Ben.

"Would you please stop shouting, you're sounding like your mother?" I glared as I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just frustrated that this isn't getting us anywhere," sighed Ben.

"I know," I smiled.

"You need any help?" Asked a woman.

She was older, maybe around late thirties or mid. She had long white hair down her back, some white pants, a green blouse exposing her belly, yellow eyes, and tanish skin. She looked so familiar.

"Oh, hello Miss. Do you know where my dad's ghost portal is? I got lost and . . ." I asked.

"You just go to your right and keep going," told the ghost woman.

"Thanks, who are you?" I asked.

"An old friend of your father's. When you see your mother, tell her that I do forgive her," smiled the woman as she gave a wink and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Asked Ben.

"I don't know, but she looked so familiar," I said as we both left, "but what did she mean by telling Mom that she forgives her?"

You see the ghostly woman smiling at the two kids as she floats to a forest realm. She keeps her smile and then makes the tree branch give her a step and brings her up the tree.

"She has grown so much and Danny is moving on finally. I'm still waiting for him, but then again, he's already happy with his new wife, but I'll always be his first," smiled the woman.

Later on I found out she was my real mother.


End file.
